


Brotherhood - A Collection of Vignettes

by mihketta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, M/M, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihketta/pseuds/mihketta
Summary: A spot to collect my ongoing fluffy bits for the Chocobros - 'cause I can't write heavy stuff all the time..Set around the Brotherhood timeline in Insomnia.  High school age-ish.  This won't be an ongoing work but rather a collection of one-offs that don't necessarily influence each other at all. :) Nothing explicit here, just the occasional good ol' cuddly smoochtime. ^^Also each chapter will be written to conform to a writing prompt I've pulled from Tumblr for a creative challenge. :)  I'll post each prompt at the start of each work.UGH I LOVE THESE BOYS, I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I do writing them~ <333





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #342
> 
> “It’s not okay for you to run around and threaten to kill everyone.”
> 
> “Oh, but you never told me that so how should I know?”
> 
> (feat. prompto & noctis)

Prompto was never really a "sports" kinda guy. Unless you count watching sports on television for maybe ten minutes, then getting bored and deciding to do something else. Or running. Oh Six, all that running. He still got a little involuntary twitch if he came across joggers during his early morning walk to school. He liked to refer to that spell as a 'momentary necessary evil', filing it away firmly in the past for now.

Currently he stood in front of the extracurricular sign up sheets posted on the wall near their school guidance office. In danger of failing math, the counselor gave him the option to make up his passing credits by signing up for an extra curricular sport. Oh boy, he thought flatly to himself, glancing over the list of offerings with a concerned frown. Tennis. Swimming. Basketball. _Ugh, death take me now._ Prompto chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pinky finger, stumped.

What to do when you just weren't really sure what to do?

Text your BFF, of course.

prompto  
>> nooooct, hey best buddy, what's up, how ya doing, hey u wanna do some sports with me???

noctis  
>> Uh. What? No.  
>> Did you fall & hit your head or something?

prompto  
>> noct PPPLLSSS help a brother out  
>> if i don't do an x-tracuriculr (w/e) i might not have enough creds to graduate  
>> TO GRADUATE NOCT PLS help me. ur my only hope.

noctis  
>> Oh wow you're serious. That sucks man. Yeah I'll do some tryouts with you.  
>> You owe me though. Big time.  
>> You know how I feel about physical effort tho right? You're lucky we're pals.

prompto  
>> WOOOOO i knew u'd come thru 4 me man!!! yes. yesssss u r the best! so happy rn.  
>> club tryouts r all day tmw, so see you in the a.m.!!

 

x x x

 

They tried soccer.

Prompto was nothing if not enthusiastic, maybe a little too enthusiastic, booting the ball towards the goal with so much vigor (and lack of precision) that he spent half of his tryout retrieving them from the forest clear across from the field. Noctis found his own amusement in seeing how many of the opposing players he could trip without anyone catching on to him. He got to three before the coach removed him and sat him for the rest of the match.

They tried chess.

Prompto had never played a game of chess in his life. He sat opposite Noctis, who had a basic understanding of the moves from Ignis, but for the most part it was the blind leading the blind.

"Where's the horse go?"

"I dunno. I think you have to move these little dudes up front."

"Nah. I wanna use this castle thing! I bet it can knock a bunch of other pieces over 'cause. You know. It's a building."

"Not if you stack all these little dudes up like this... dare ya to attack my pawn fortress. You can't handle it."

Chess club would get a big X through it.

They tried tennis.

The uniforms made Prompto uncomfortable - the polo shirts were ugly and stuffy and the shorts were so short, and he spent way too much time tugging at his outfit and convincing himself that he didn't look like THAT much of a square. Noctis, scarily enough, excelled at serving the ball to pinpoint locations on the opposite side of the court which astonished both of them.

"Yo, what the hell man? You hiding something from me? Tennis pro in your spare time or what?" Prompto eyed his friend skeptically, spinning his rental racquet awkwardly in one hand. Noct just shrugged in return, stumped.

The coach offered Noctis a spot on the squad. He politely declined.

They almost tried cross-country. Prompto said he'd rather wear cement shoes and jump in the ocean thanks very much, but he'd keep it in mind as a very last resort. Like, if he were moments away from failing out of the entire school.

They tried archery.

Prompto never really realized how little upper body strength he had until he tried to not only string a longbow, but then shoot a functional arrow from it. He spent half of the tryout just trying to get the bowstring attached, using all of his effort to stand in the bow and bend its body across his nonexistent hipbones until he could finally loop the top through. Fatigued from his accomplishment, he managed to shoot a few wobbly arrows just feet from where he stood, almost sinking one into Noctis' foot.

"DUDE!"

"Sorry, sorry, this is my first day... hey wait, you shouldn't be standing there anyway!"

They tried fencing.

Turns out fencing isn't really as vigorous as it looks in the movies, or at least not for first timers or the basic school clubs. Prompto was dismissed all too quickly from tryouts for being a little too aggressive.

“It’s not okay for you to run around and threaten to kill everyone.”

“Oh, but you never told me that so how should I know?”

"Prom, it's fencing, not medieval warfare."

"Yeah okay, whatever. They were scared of me. Did you see the fear in their eyes??"

 

x x x

 

The two stood on the front steps of the school, exhausted and run down from their trials of the day. The sun was setting behind the trees and Prompto squinted at it, running his fingers through his hair before sighing. "So many sports... and I suck at all of 'em. What a life."

Noctis glanced sidelong at his friend and the plaintive look in his eyes. He hesitated a moment before elbowing him gently in the side. "Hey, you gave it your best shot."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just. I've got no way to make up those credits now when I bomb math!" Visions of summertime cram school swam through Prompto's mind, and he covered his face with both hands, groaning unhappily. "Stupid math! UGH!"

Noctis blinked widely. "Wait. It's math you're failing?"

"Yeah. Numbers suck, dude."

A brief silence hung between the two of them before Noctis dissolved into a peal of laughter. "Seriously? You're such a dummy, Prom." He laughed through his words, clearly amused, the back of one hand wiping tears from his eyes. "Why didn't you say so? I've got the answer to all your troubles. C'mon."

It was Prompto's turn to look confused as Noctis headed down the concrete steps, extending one hand behind him for Prompto to follow.

 

x x x

 

"Okay, so what happens if you multiply or divide an inequality by a negative integer, then?"

Prompto tapped the end of his pen against his nose, gears in his thinking brain turning rustily.

"You... ah! The sign of the inequality gets reversed!!"

"Precisely! Like this, look closely."

Prompto leaned over, watching as Ignis began writing down a fresh equation to illustrate his point. He didn't know why he didn't think of asking Ignis for help in the first place. It seemed like such an easy solution.

Noctis sat back, watching the two work as he enjoyed a glass of orange soda and avoided the history homework in his lap, quite pleased with himself.

Sports were dumb.


End file.
